


Steal Me Something Pretty

by rattlesnakes



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Fanmix, Genderqueer Character, Pining, Roman Godfrey's complicated gender, The fake 1950s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesnakes/pseuds/rattlesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix full of lipstick and cigarettes and the back seats of cars in the 1950s, because sometimes Roman Godfrey is a girl who’s in love with the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Shut up and kiss me, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Me Something Pretty

 

[download the .rar](https://www.dropbox.com/s/emaezetpc4kc13t/StealMeSomethingPretty.rar) or [listen at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/brave-as-our-songs/steal-me-something-pretty)

Norman Palm - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cover) // Kate Tucker - I’m On Fire (Cover) // The Creatures - Strolling Wolf // The Raveonettes - Breaking Into Cars // May Jailer - My Momma // Emmalee Crane - Pretty In Pink (Cover) // PJ Harvey - Beautiful Feeling // This Mortal Coil - Late Night (Cover) // Portishead - Magic Doors // Trans Am - Motr // Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - Love Hurts (Cover) // Lloyd Cole - Butterfly // Cat Power - Wonderwall (Cover) // Martina Sorbara - Bonnie & Clyde // Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness // Patsy Cline - Walking After Midnight

 

 **1\. Norman Palm - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cover)**  
 _my mother says: when you gonna live your life right?_  
 _oh mother dear, we’re not the fortunate ones_  
 _and girls, they want to have fun  
  
_ **2\. Kate Tucker - I’m On Fire (Cover)**  
 _sometimes it’s like someone took a knife, baby,_  
 _edgy and dull, and cut a six-inch valley_  
 _through the middle of my soul  
  
_ **3\. The Creatures - Strolling Wolf**  
 _all on the ground alive_  
 _take a swig of moonshine_  
 _listen to the madness whine  
  
_ **4\. The Raveonettes - Breaking Into Cars**  
 _can I beat ‘em now?_  
 _can I get your love?_    
  
 **5\. May Jailer - My Momma**  
 _my momma, she would say your hair was too long,_  
 _but your hair’s exactly what I like the best_  
 _and my momma, she would say you was a hoodlum_  
 _but I done known a hoodlum and you don’t pass the test  
  
_ **6\. Emmalee Crane - Pretty In Pink (Cover)  
** _instrumental_    
  
 **7\. PJ Harvey - Beautiful Feeling**  
 _and when I watch you move_  
 _and I can’t think straight_  
 _and I am silenced_  
  
 **8\. This Mortal Coil - Late Night (Cover)**  
 _when you showed me your eyes_  
 _whispered love at the skies_  
 _then I wanted to stay with you_    
  
 **9\. Portishead - Magic Doors**  
 _I’m losing myself_  
 _my desire I can’t have_  
 _no reason am I for  
  
_ **10\. Trans Am - Motr**  
 _instrumental_    
  
 **11\. Joan Jett & the Blackhearts - Love Hurts (Cover)**  
 _I’m young, I know_  
 _but even so_  
 _I know a thing or two_  
  
 **12\. Lloyd Cole - Butterfly**  
 _now I’m lying here babe on your side of the bed_  
 _and I’ve got unclean thoughts flying through my head_  
 _and I’m thinking about love, yes I’m thinking about pain_  
 _I’m thinking about some way that I might feel good again_  
  
 **13\. Cat Power - Wonderwall**   **(Cover)**  
 _I don’t believe that anybody_  
 _feels the way I do about you now  
  
_ **14\. Martina Sorbara - Bonnie & Clyde  
** _and I’ll steal you something pretty_  
 _you’ll say ‘man well aren’t I lucky_  
 _I’ve gone and found myself a crooked lady’  
  
_ **15\. Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness**  
 _think I’ll miss you forever_  
 _like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_  
 _late is better than never_  
 _even if you’re gone I’m gonna drive_  
  
 **16\. Patsy Cline - Walking After Midnight**  
 _just hoping you may be_  
 _somewhere walking after midnight_  
 _searching for me_


End file.
